Rebel Vehicles
This is a list of the Rebel Army common vehicles found in the Metal Slug game series. Notice that this list does not contain the Rebel Army bosses vehicles. Combat Vehicles Type-2 Di-Cokka The original design of this tank was from the Regular Army's Sand Simon main battle tank, which was stolen by Rebellion spies for their use. The engineers made their variant more compact, and replaced the two guns from the original variant with a single 155mm smoothbore gun which fired its ammunition at a high velocity. But it is suspected that the turret had to remain stationary since the new cannon was too heavy. With its production cost reduced, the Rebel army was able to produce many of these, and they remain the most produced tank by the Rebels till now. Even when the Rebels had to create the tank's main gun in very limited conditions, it still retained its high quality, which made it highly capable of being mass produced. Type-3 Bull Chan The Rebel tacticians thought that the Regular Army could attack them from more rugged terrains and decided to make a vehicle specially designed to counter it. The Bull Chan was specifically designed to cross rugged terrain and climb hills, with very high ground clearance and wide tracks, and attack the enemy from high hilltops and mountains, making them perfect for ambushing enemies in mountainous terrains. However, they did not have much protection from aircraft, so the designers reinforced its top armor and partially camouflaged the vehicle as a big boulder. This did not offer much invisibility to the enemy ground troops nearby, but it made it nearly impossible to be detected on regular spy satellites and reconnaissance aircraft. Type-4 Girida-O The Rebellion required a main battle tank that had a good range of mission profile, with balance between firepower, mobility and survivability. They already knew that the Regular Army was working on such a vehicle, the SV-001, and the Girida-O came out to be its closest counterpart. Its compactness enables it to travel at high speed, while its rifled main gun offers enough firepower to deal with almost any threat. During the design phase, the designers decided to utilize AI instead of making it manned. The result was that the tank was able to operate even under a very harsh environment where no manned vehicle could ever dare to attempt. The AI has left more to be desired, however, as it is prone to making IFF mistakes and frequently run over friendly soldiers. Type-5 Iron Iso This vehicle was mainly designed for defensive purposes. Its cannon can demolish both friendly and foe alike, and its armor is thick enough to make the both 12.6mm Vulcan rounds and 127mm cannon munitions from SV-001 bounce off without doing much damage. However, due to its high cost and complexity to build them never allowed them to be mass produced and widely used in the field. T-2B Melty Honey It's armor and armament was focused into the front of the chassis. The main weakness of this vehicle was that the pilot was exposed to enemy fire during the combat. However, without all the contraptions such as armor platings, it was able to gain more speed and acceleration, which is one of the main reasons why the Rebellion continues to build and use these things. M-15A Bradley The Bradley tank was specially designed to be a long range artillery unit, something the Rebel Army was lacking. It is able to fire a volley of rockets either directly in front of it or in an arc by rotating the turret. It is best suited for support fire, as it cannot defend itself in close range. LV Armor nspired by the Slugnoid, the Rebels created the LV Armor as their own mechanized armor. The LV Armor is very light and maneuverable, capable of double-jumping thanks to it's rocket booster. It's only weapon is the 100mm cannon which is hidden in one of it's claws, but it possesses the ability to equip any weapon crate to the other claw, making it versatile, but at the same time limited, since the ammo from weapon crates isn't infinite. Additionally, it can also use the claws for melee attacks. Aircrafts R-Shobu They are the Rebellion's main single-seater heavy attack helicopters designed to provide additional firepower for armored fighting vehicles on the ground. Although the gattling-style cannon came equipped to the aircraft, most pilots prefer not to use them. The pilots often carried letters in their pockets that people have requested them to deliver to a specific person when they spot them, which explains why letter envelopes fall out of them when you blow them up. Most letters were meant to be delivered to the senders' lovers. MH-6J Masknell The MH-6J Masknell are light utility helicopters used by the Rebels. Since its first introduction in Vietnam War, it has spawned many different variants ranging from MD-500/530, H-6, AH-6, OH-6 and MH-6. The Littlebirds are fast, cheap and reliable and carry varieties of weapons, from anti-tank missiles to miniguns. They usually work in packs in the game, so watch out for them. Flying Tara Flying Tara is the result of need for a fighter with ground attack capability. As a single-seater fighter-bomber, it makes up most of the Rebellion's air force. They are fast and fairly maneuverable, but are weak against anti-aircraft fire. Eaca-B A secondary airplane used by the Rebel's air force, the Eaca-B is mostly a variant of the Flying Tara, with better armament and maneuverability. Naval Vessels Jet Hammer-Yang These are simple speedboats with small cruise missiles attached to their sides. Although the crew is left unprotected, their incredible agility makes them fairly hard targets to deal with. Hammer-Yang The Ronbertburg city is called "Town Descended by Water God." The town is loved by the tourists around the world, and has many passenger boats to ferry them around. These boats were originally tourists boats used to ferry civilians around. They were captured by the Rebellion and converted into military use. They are cheap, but are fairly sturdy and can carry a lot of passengers. There is a saying in the Regular Army, “Whenever you see a Hammer-Yang, always assume that there are at least 30 enemies inside.” U25U The rebels needed some submarine vessels for underwater battles. Thus, the engineers of the rebellion came with the Mini-Sub 88and the U25U. It is bigger and heavier than it little brother, and is remotely-operated too. Mini-Sub 88 The rapid expansion of the Rebel Army meant that they will soon need a vehicle for each differing environments on the earth. After some designing, Rebel engineers came up with the Mini-Sub 88', '''created to explore and conquer areas underneath the waves. These tiny submersibles were remotely-operated and A.I. controlled was therefore require less manpower. Support Vehicles '''MV-280' One thing the Rebels also lacked besides artillery units were quick-strike vehicles to annoy their enemy tanks with and use as troop transports. The Landseek and 3-ton truck were quick enough, but they need something that could carry a weapon. This lead to the production of the MV-280 series. The A-variant, which is unarmed, mainly serves as transport and Command Post, the B-variant carries rockets to engage and harass slow moving tanks and the C-variant carries a machinegun. Nop-03 Sarubia This tank was designed to hamper enemy troop movements by deploying rolling mines, making them unable to shoot back at it or its friendly forces while they dodge and jump out of the mines' way. The rolling mines are slow but deadly. Its sole purpose is to make you busy trying to avoid them so that other troops can kill you easily. The main weakness of this vehicle lies on the fact that it has no anti-aircraft defense whatsoever. 3-ton Utility Truck Don't confuse this with Landseeks, it can only carry around troops. It is mainly served as a cheaper way to transport massive amount of troops than the Landseek. Landseek This is used primarily for troop transportation, but it has enough torque to hitch other heavier vehicles. They are not much armored, and are is easy to take it out. M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van The M-3 platform is used to bombard an area with several volleys of bomb, and then are able to deploy infantry by shooting them up with the launchers above it. They then parachute down to mop up any remains of the area after being devastated by its rocket barrage. Double-decker bus While non-combatant, the Double-decker is captured by the Rebels and used as a roadblock to stop enemy troops. It's very tall, making it impossible for the Tank Slug or the Slug Noid to jump over them. Dararin Dara Dara Used primarily by the Rebellion engineers to assist in construction and maintenance, these are built on Girida-O chassis. They are also used to drop suppies on the enemy. Category:Enemies Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles